


Art for Warm by Caedmon, for the Winter Wonderland Zine

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caedmon Rocks My Sock, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Huddling For Warmth, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Winter Wonderland Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method
Summary: Digital Painting for a scene from Warm, by Caedmon, for the Winter Wonderland Zine.The fic is Explicit, but this particular art piece is SFW. No visible genitalia.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine





	Art for Warm by Caedmon, for the Winter Wonderland Zine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089800) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



Look for more of my work [here via my LinkTree](https://linktr.ee/amadness2method)  
(I'm most active on Instagram and Twitter)


End file.
